


Introducing Hope

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [28]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maya, I really want to kiss you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Hope

“Maya, I really want to kiss you.” Lucas’ rough voice washes over Maya and she looks up at him.

“Right now?” she asks. “But I’m all sweaty.”

Lucas just shakes his head. “I wouldn’t care if you were covered in ketchup. Which you were most of the time.” He chuckled and the sound awakens inside Maya’s chest. “I just hope you pick some other craving next time.”

“What do you mean ‘next time?’” Maya asks, her blue eyes hazy with exhaustion. “Don’t even think about it.”

“But just look at her, Maya.” His voice is soft as he takes small fingers in his and they slowly start to grip. “She’s perfect. Just like her mother.”

“I am nowhere near perfect,” Maya shakes her head. “That was all you.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead, whispering into her hairline. “I’m going to kiss you Maya.” The Texan bends down to press his lips to hers, but before he can complete the task, a shrill cry rings out through the room.

“Guess someone’s hungry,” Maya coos as she looks down. “I hope she doesn’t eat as much as you do.”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait until she’s older to see about that.“

“I love you, Maya,” he says before he kisses her cheek. “And you too, little one.” 

He moves his hand over he little body’s temple and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
  
Here it’s safe, here it’s warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

“ didn’t know you could sing,” Maya whispers, her tired blue eyes gazing up at him.

“I didn’t have a reason to before.” She wacks his arm, but it holds no strength and they both look down at the baby.

“Hope,” Maya whispers. “Her name is Hope.”


End file.
